Loving The Enemy
by Ashley023
Summary: Hermione learns that she's part of the Weasley family... How will her friends, especially Ron, feel about it? To make matters worse, she has to spend the entire year with Malfoy! Read to find out what happens! Plz R+R! DM/HG Fic


Loving The Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.

A/N: I'm currently retyping EverLasting Love so it won't be up for a while. 

Prologue Part I

17-year-old Hermione Emily Granger was standing before the full-length mirror in her room. She was looking at her appearance, her bushy head of brown hair and her slightly dull and baggy clothes. Hermione wanted a change. A few minutes passed. Then, an unfamiliar brown owl flew through her window, carrying a rather big package with a note attached to it. Hermione took the package from the owl (A/N: I'm not really sure when Hermione's B-Day is so let's just say it's on July 31st.) and the owl perched on a branch in a tree outside her bedroom window. She opened the note and read: 

Hey, Hermione! 

Like the owl? It's mine. Her name is Artemis. Dad got a raise at the Ministry and well, let's just say, it was a gigantic raise. We moved to a bigger house this summer. It has two bathrooms, six bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, and a living room that has a fireplace. ( Where else would we floo to places?)Mom almost fainted when Dad told her that he got a raise a bought a new house for us. Well, anyway, I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to come over to our new house for the rest of summer and we could go shopping once the letters from Hogwarts came. Well, write back soon! Send your reply back with the owl. 

Ginny

P.S. By the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! The gift is from the twins, me, Ron, and Harry. We each included something in there that we thought you'd like. 

Hermione smiled as she finished the letter and ran downstairs to ask her mom if she could go to the Weasleys'.

"Well, I'm not sure… I would say yes but we'd have to ask your father when he comes home from work." Anita Granger said. Hermione gave a sad nod and went back to her room where she wrote a reply to Ginny:

Hey, Ginny- 

Love the owl. I really love it's name and it's a beautiful owl. Anyway, my mom said we'd have to wait and ask my father. I didn't want to keep your owl waiting so I wrote a reply back to you. Tell your dad 'Congrats' on getting the raise. I can't wait to see the house. Keep the fireplace open tonight at seven o' clock sharp. I'm going to talk to you over floo and tell you my answer. 

Thanks, 

Hermione

Hermione attached the letter to the owl and sent it off. Hermione opened the gift and gasped. From Ron, she had received a bracelet that had small charms of the most special events at Hogwarts. She saw the Sorcerer's Stone, Tom Riddle's Diary, a little black dog and a hippogriff, and many other charms. 

From Harry, Hermione received a beautiful blue leather-bound journal that was labeled 'Hermione's life at Hogwarts' on a gold plate. She opened it and inside saw pictures and many memories of the last six years she spent there. In the back there were a lot of empty places. Harry marked them with a bookmark that read ' For Times That Are To Come'. She smiled at the thoughtfulness of Harry. 

She moved onto the next present, Ginny's. From her, Hermione had received a diary that was labeled on a silver-plate ' Hermione's PRIVATE Diary'. It was a journal with a light purple silk cover. Hermione moved to open it but it was locked with a silver lock that had a deep heart indented on it. She looked all around for a key but there wasn't one found. Then Hermione noticed a piece of parchment hanging off the back of the diary. It read:

Hermione- 

I know you're probably looking for a key right now but there isn't one. You already have it. Do you remember the joined birthay present Harry, Ron, and I gave you a few summers ago? The locket? Well, you press the locket into the heart and the lock disappears. Then, the diary opens. Enjoy!

Hermione took the locket off her neck and pressed the locket into the heart. Sure enough, the lock disappeared and the diary opened. Then, she closed the diary again and the lock came back on. Hermione smiled and thought * This is so clever! I love it.* 

Then, Hermione looked at the package that was supposed to be from Fred and George. She took it slowly and opened it and shut her eyes as if she expected it to explode. One second passed, then ten, then thirty. Nothing happened. Hermione opened her eyes and looked down at the gift. It was a wizard camera. She had always wanted one of those. And then she looked at the other box included in the package. As soon as she touched it, the box expanded and became as big as the whole box of presents itself. On the side, there was a message from Fred and George.

Hermione- 

Hope you like our present. We were going to give you Ton-Tongue-Toffee and Canary Creams but Harry, Ron, and Ginny talked us out of it. Anyway, this box is an endless supply of film. Once the film is gone, more will magically appear. 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Gred and Forge

Hermione laughed as she read the note. She put her gifts away and went downstairs. Her father came home a few minutes later. Hermione attacked him at the door. 

" Dad, can I go to the Weasleys'? Dad, can I go to the Weasleys'? Please, please, please? This is our last summer together before school starts and mom already said yes. So can I?" Hermione bombared her father, Eros Granger, with questions. 

" Yes, you may go." Hermione's father answered with a chuckle. 

"Yay! May I go floo Ginny so that she knows that I'll be there in two days?" Hermione asked. Her father nodded. Hermione ran off to floo Ginny. After she was done, she heard her mom and dad arguing. 

"I THINK WE SHOULD TELL HER, EROS! SHE CAN'T BE LIVING A LIE ANY LONGER! WE KNOW THAT VOLDEMORT IS GONE! THERE WON'T BE ANY HARM IN TELLING HER HER TRUE DESTINY!" Anita was heard yelling.

" WHY SHOULD WE TELL HER? SHE HAS A PERFECT LIFE RIGHT NOW! ALL WE'D BE DOING IS GETTING HER CONFUSED!" Eros shouted back at his wife.

" I love my daughter and I don't want her to be hurt. We've waited three years to tell her this. We were going to tell her in her fourth year but we decided against it. Eros, she's older now and wiser. I don't see why we can't tell her!" Anita's voice softened. 

Before Eros could reply, Hermione burst in and said, " Tell me what?"

A/N: Please R+R! 


End file.
